1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soller slit used in an X-ray device, etc., for collimating diverging X-rays to parallel X-rays and a manufacturing method of the same soller slit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a soller slit is constructed by piling up a plurality of thin metal foils with interposing a spacer therebetween and is used in an X-ray optical system to restrict vertical and/or horizontal divergence of X-rays. The metal foils of the conventional soller slit may be formed from rolled stainless steal or brass (Cu-Zn) and the like.
However, since such rolled metal foil has a mirror-surfaces, incident X-rays R1 are totally reflected thereby as shown in FIG. 7, so that it is impossible to obtain parallel X-ray beams having required precision to thereby obtain an aimed resolution in an X-ray measurement. Particularly, in a case where the aimed resolution is not more than the critical angle for wavelength of incident X-rays at which total reflection occur, a divergence of X-rays due to total reflection becomes substantially equal to or more than the resolution, causing a big problem.
In order to restrict the total reflection, it has been usual, for example, to rough the surfaces of the metal foils by emery papers, to etch them with using acid, and to plate them. However, in any of the conventional roughing techniques, satisfactory high precision parallel X-ray beams, and thus, high resolution has not been obtained.